Zero the Overlord
Basic Info Full Name: Zero Crusher Species: Humanoid-Demon Gender: Male Age: 1,635 Tittle: Overlord Mv: 6 Counter: 1 Weakness: Flat chested girl. Why because he can't stand being around them. All the flat chested girls end up trying to kill him one day at the EVIL Academy never got over it. The reason is still unknown why they attack. A 5% decrees for every flat girl on the feild He's body creat a truminduse amout of magical energy so much that he can't contral it. If he losses control his body will go critical and die. When he starts to slowly lose control instead of feeling pain like other demons his sex drive increases. Just like his father he has to transfer his energy through sex causing whoever he had sex with (in this case Aynlie) will gains trumendus powers over time. It should also be noted that over time the he's having sex with (in this case Aynlie) will have a dramatic increase on there sexdrive so much that they can only be pleasure by him, of course overtime without regular dose of magical energy the person (in this case yet again Aynlie) power and sexdrive will slowly return to normal. Evility-Overlord's Pride: 10% increase INT and ATK for every unit killed. Hidden Skill: He inherit his father sexy 6 sense, he's able to detect anyone with a sexy body. It's easier for him to sense women with big breasts (the bigger the easier to sense^^). Equipment -Fleche Enflammee-(Bow) HP+100 ATK+700 SPD+100 HIT+500 *(OR) -Cosmic Blade-(Sword) HP+300 SP+300 ATK+2000 DEF+300 INT+300 SPD+300 HIT+300 RES+300 -Exodus-(Emblems) HP+540 SP+270 ATK+270 DEF+270 INT+270 SPD+270 HIT+270 RES+270 -Infernal Armor-(Armor) HP+150 ATK+150 DEF+650 RES+150 -Chaos Orb-(Orb) SP+400 RES+400 Family Father: Mother: Half Sister(s):Viper the up-coming Overlord? Half Brother(s): States Note: Based on a 800 point system HP 110% Fist E SP 110% Swords S ATK 120% Spear E DEF 90% Bow S INT 120% Gun E RES 100% Axe S HIT 120% Staff S SPD 30% Skills set Note: Sword and Bow skills came from Disgaea 2 Personal Skills Ground Zero(ultimate)50 SP:30He punches the ground causing the surrounding are to explode and burn. Phantom Slash 25 SP:20 Slashes the opponent with a hidden blade, It may cuse Poison, Forget and Deprave Blazing Spirit 5 SP:10Raises Attack, Raises Defense, Raises Intelligence, Raises Resistance to a single target. Magical Skills Omega Heal 100 SP: Its the strongest healing spell Giga Heal 40 SP: Its the second strongest healing spell Espoir 10 SP: Cures Ailments Tera Star 200 SP: Strongest Star spell it has no advantage or disadvantages. Bow Skills LVL: 1 Poison Blast LVL: 3 Raiden Missle LVL: 6 Delta Split LVL: 10 Zielgen LVL: 15 Doppelganger LVL: 21 Omega Comet Sword Skills LVL: 1 Blade Rush LVL: 3 Hurricane Slash LVL: 6 Moon Slash LVL: 10 Winged Slayer LVL: 15 Dark X Slash LVL: 21 Dimension Slash Zero (Female version) After taking the Demon Truth Syrume it cause his body to change genders. He first take the Demon Truth Syrume at the Evil academy. there or not the Demon Truth Syrume had anything to do with his weakness is unknown Age: Same Cup size: E personality difference: She much more honest && Personality -_- Relation Info Vassals:Aynlie The Ice Wolf (and her human form),Faven The Demon Friends: Enemies: Back Story likely never -_- Gallery Zero X Aynlie -before she found what how Zero felt-.jpg Zero-female- X Aynlie.png Zero and Aynlie 1.png -chained- Zero X Aynlie.png couple_base_58_by_fegirlbases-d4ftz8h.png|.... I tried -_- ZeroXAynlie -laying on you-.png ZeroXAynlie -naked-.png Aynlie X Zero -the boobs.png ZeroXAynlie -love-.png ZeroXAynlie -Funny love-.png Aynlie X Zero -the boobs(edit).png ZeroXAynlie -sexy time-.png ZeroXAynlie -love-.png Zero X Aynlie Eichi love.png ChibiMaker Zero (Love Mode).jpg|~So shirtless so lovely XD~ Category:Onup147 Category:Demon